


The Key

by yazs_mum



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who References, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Sad, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazs_mum/pseuds/yazs_mum
Summary: A short story about a time after Donna's travels with the doctor!
Relationships: Donna Noble & Sylvia Noble, Wilfred Mott & Donna Noble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Key

I have this key, and I’m not really sure where I got it or what it does, but I know it’s important. I’m not sure how I know that, but I do. I was rifling around in some draw one day, maybe it was the kitchen one where we put all the clutter, or maybe it was my bedside table, I can’t quite remember… Anyway, I was looking through this draw, oh yes, I was looking for my passport, when I felt something cold touch my hand. It was so cold it sent a sharp pain up my arm and down my spine and made me shiver, it was so cold it felt like it was burning into my skin, I could feel the it vibrating against my hand. I looked into the draw and pulled out

The key

It was pretty much ordinary looking, well completely ordinary looking actually, and as I stood there holding it in my hands, it was almost as if I could feel it pulsing, I know how stupid it sounds, but it was like it had a heartbeat. This lump of forgotten metal in my hand, almost living and breathing. I felt completely transfixed, I couldn’t tear my eyes away for the life of me. That was until my mum came blundering into the kitchen wailing about something or other, what was it even about? I can’t quite remember…

When I saw her, something in me panicked so I shoved it into my pocket and carried on searching for my passport. I ignored her quizzical stares and rolled my eyes, she was always having a go at me about that, I’m an adult I can bloody well roll my eyes if I want to mum. Anyway, after she had left to go and wail at one of her friends, I walked to the front door and tried to fit the key in the lock, huh, it doesn’t fit. Maybe its for another door, oh I know, I’ll ask grandad! It was getting dark, so I knew he was up the hill with the telescope my mum had always hated. I walked slowly up the hill my mind foggy with thought and lost memories of longer lost times, yet was flooded with calm as he spotted me and waved, I know we used to sit on this hill a lot and watch for something, what was it? A constellation? An asteroid? Maybe a planet... I can’t quite remember…

“Hello sweetheart.” He smiled as I sat down next to him and launched into a spiel about the stars and planets, I would like to say I was listening but instead I was stuck in my own little world, my mind going over and over and over this key. It was starting to get on my nerves, a bit like when you walk into a room and forget why you went in there, but now you have forgotten why you walked into the room for the 10th time today, yeah that was kind of what it felt like. I interrupted him, “Do you know what this is for?” I pulled out the key and held it in the air, my arm outstretched In front of both of us, the whole shape of it was being silhouetted by the huge moon above. I looked at grandad, I was hoping desperately he could tell me, but he faltered for a moment, looked almost panicked or scared and then shook his head solemnly, “No dear, sorry I don’t know.” And he turned away sadly to take a sip out of his flask. I don’t know why I even wanted to know about its origins so badly, but I did, it felt like the most important thing in the universe at the moment. “I found it, grandad, in the draw and I feel like it’s important for some reason, but I… I can’t quite remember.”

“Maybe I should hold onto that for now sweetheart.” He whispered, I could only just hear his voice, but I knew it sounded shaky. “Yeah, maybe you're right.” I sighed. I held the key close to my chest one last time, staring up at the stars, I felt it thrum in rhythm with my heart and closed my eyes. It was as if something was right there, in the back of my mind, or tip of my tongue, like a hazy dream or forgotten moment you can’t quite remember…

I pressed it into his outstretched palm, “I’ll look after it sweetheart.” He smiled sadly this time and pushed it into his pocket. I didn’t even realise I was crying until he handed me a handkerchief and told me I should probably go and get some rest, I wiped away the tear from my cheek. All I could manage was a nod as I stood up shakily and stumbled back down the hill to the house...

I once had this key, and I’m not really sure where I got it or what it does, but I know it’s important, I’m not sure how I know that, but I do. I know it had some sort of significance, some sort of meaning, but my mind was almost burning thinking about it. I don’t care what anyone says, I know it’s crucial, but why? I can’t quite remember.


End file.
